Qui a til derrière Hermione?
by le somptueux poulet
Summary: Silut! Bon le titre est nul je le sais! en gros c'est l'histoire d'hermione qui sort avec Harry mais qui au court de l'histoire commencera a avoir des doutes sur elle même, yaura un slash plus tard! le résumé est nul aussi mais lhistoire en vaut la pei


Bonjour! Au cours des derniers temps j'ai lu beaucoup de fic concernant des slash féminins. Je me suis dites pourquoi pas? Ha ha oui il y aura un ou plusieurs lemon dans l'histoire mais plus tard. laissez moi le temps de construire l'histoire au moins! Je tien à précisé qu'il ne s'agit pas SEULEMENT d'une fic sur un slash féminin, c'est plus une genre de fic portant sur la bisexualité. Alors si vous n'aimez pas, lisez pas. Tout ce passe en 7 ème année à Poudlard et les perso ont 17 ans. En passant avez- vous remarquer que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas de dates de fêtes. uhhhh on va dire qu'ils on 17 ans aussi l'ors de la rentrée. Si vous avez des suggestions, des commentaires, hésiter surtout pas a me faire des rewiew! Ya rien de plus motivant. Merci Harry-Ann ( j'écrit pas mon nom de même pour vrai.)  
  
Dans moins de quatre jours c'étais la rentrée scolaire. Hermione étais seule dans la maison de ses parents et il était près de 10 : 20 le matin et elle dormait toujours, Un pied dépassant du lit, le couvre-lit étendu parterre, les draps entortillés autour d'elle couché sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Le mince rayon de soleil qui entrait dans sa chambre ne semblait nullement la dérangée dans son sommeil. Elle rêvait que Dumbledore avait organisé une partie de chasse à l'orignal dans la forêt interdite.très original comme rêve.  
  
Tout à coup le téléphone sonna. Machinalement elle étira le bras droit vers sa table de nuit, décrochât le téléphone et le porta à son oreille, les yeux mis clos et la tête toujours dans l'oreiller.  
  
-Allo? Marmonna t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée -Hermione c'est toi?  
  
Hermione se redressa dans son lit et se secoua la tête pour se réveiller.  
  
-Harry? Où est-tu? Dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'?il à son cadran.  
  
-Je suis dans un petit village moldu près du Terrier, dans une cabine téléphonique. Je te dérange?  
  
-Je dormais.. pas grave continue. Ajouta-elle en ouvrant le store de sa fenêtre.  
  
-Le père de Ron pourrais venir te chercher à Oxford aujourd'hui pour que tu vienne passé les 4 derniers jours ici. Sa te dirais?  
  
Hermione qui descendait les marches en direction de la cuisine avec le sans fil s'arrêta.  
  
-À quelle heure?  
  
-Midi sa te va? Répondit Harry  
  
-Mouais. Ok à toute à l'heure.  
  
-À tantôt Mya  
  
Hermione déposa le téléphone sur sa charge et ce fit un bol de rice kripies. Pattenrond qui jusqu'à présent était resté couché à se faire réchauffé au soleil près de la porte patio, sauta sur la table.  
  
-Pousse toi je suis entrain de lire le journal. dit Hermione en dévisageant son chat.  
  
Hermione, il ne va pas sans dires, avait Énormément changé dans l'espace de deux étés. Ses cheveux avait changé de texture naturellement, il était devenu droit et lisse. Ses dents grâce à quelques sorts de son cru étaient devenues toute blanche et bien droite.  
  
Elle avait aussi changé son look. Un look moldu mais que certains étudiants à Poudlard avait remarqués et trouvait plutôt cool. Chez les moldu on dirais qu'elle s'habille en « skateuse » elle c'étais mise à écouter du punk/rock et à s'intéressé au style des amateurs de skate l'ors de l'été entre la 5 ème et 6 ème année.  
  
Elle était devenu l'une des plus belles filles du collège. Ce qui en faisait ragé plus d'une comme Pansy Parkinson par exemple.  
  
Ginny l'admirait mais gardait ça pour elle. Elles étaient meilleures amies. Harry lui avait beaucoup grandi avec le temps et avait dépassé son ami Ron. Il c'était débarrassé de ses lunettes pour y faire place au verres de contacts, ainsi on pouvais mieux voir ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes.  
  
Ron lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, au cours de sa sixième année de scolarité il avait fait une crise d'acné, le rendant incroyablement laid, mais grâce à l'aide d'Hermione et de l'un de ses sortilèges Repousse- Boutons tout était revenu normal, heureusement pour lui.  
  
Hermione termina son déjeuner.( Message aux français Européens : je viens du canada alors les repas seront désigné comme en Amérique. déjeuner, dîner, souper.) Mis son bol de céréales vide au lave-vaisselle et remonta à l'étage supérieur jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle retira son pyjama et le jeta dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Et elle entra dans la douche.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient devenus plus rebelles avec le temps. Terminé l'image de la petite bande d'enfants sage! Il fumait tous à l'occasion, Hermione et Harry préférait les cigares aux cigarettes contrairement à Ron et Ginny. Et l'ors qu'il allait au chemin de traverse ou à pré au lard, ils en profitaient pour s'approvisionnés. ( Oh Les Vilains 0_o )  
  
Hermione lors de son passage à pré au lard avec ses trois autres amis avait payé Fred et Georges ( maintenant presque âgés de 20 ans) pour qu'ils aillent lui procuré une bouteille de vodka du côté moldu. Les jumeaux l'avait trouvé bien drôle.  
  
Celle-ci sortie de la douche, traversa dans sa chambre et alla s'habiller. Elle ce vêtis d'un chandail vert lutin avec un col rouge, avec une courte cravate noire ornée de petite figure de squelettes souriantes. Mis un pantalon de skate bleu marin, enfila une paire de bas et mis sa paire de souliers « converse » noire avec des lacets blancs. Elle tira sa valise de son garde robe.  
  
Elle y cacha ses paquets de cigares et sa bouteille de vodka entre deux morceau de linge usés qu'elle ne portait plus, elle y mis ensuite tout ses livres et ses robes de sorciers ainsi que des morceaux de linge moldu au travers.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre. 11 : 40. Dans 20 minutes Ils allaient arriver. Elle pris soin d'écrire un mot d'au revoir à ses parents sur le frigidaire et emmena Pattenrond avec elle sur le perron à l'extérieur de la maison. Hermione supposa qu'ils allaient venir avec la nouvelle voiture des Weasley. En espérant qu'ils arrivent sur quatre roues, plutôt que par les airs. Car sa voisine étendait du linge sur la corde.  
  
Dans l'attente, elle décida de griller un cigare. Le premier de son été, même ci celui-ci tirait déjà à sa fin. Elle adorait l'arôme crème-chocolat que dégageaient ses cigares favoris. La même voisine qui étendait du linge sur la corde, la dévisagea d'un mauvais ?il. Sans doutes qu'elle avait l'intention de raconter cela à ses parents dès leur retour à la maison. mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, car ceux-ci était déjà au courant. Certes ils n'étaient pas très heureux mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'en empêché puisque eux même s'adonnait plus souvent qu'elle à cette activité.  
  
Tout à coup elle entendit un bruit d'automobile s'approchant de sa maison, et elle aperçu la famille Weasley ainsi que Harry qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa maison. Hermione s'empressa d'écraser son cigare avant que madame Weasley l'aperçois, et pris une gomme à la menthe dans ses poches, avant d'aller rencontrer Harry et les autres.  
  
Harry accouru vers elle et lui sauta dans les bras. Depuis le printemps passé ils sortaient maintenant tous les deux ensembles.  
  
-Je me suis ennuyé de toi Mya! Cela fait déjà deux longues semaines que l'on ne s'étaient pas vu. dit Harry en la serrant contre elle.  
  
-Moi aussi j'avais hâte de te revoir dit Hermione en l'embrassant courtement avant de quitter son étreinte pour aller voir sa meilleure amie et saluer Ron et ses parents.  
  
Monsieur Weasley pris soin d'embarquer la valise d'Hermione dans le coffre et Pattenrond embarqua dans la voiture. Avant de prendre place dans le véhicule Ron et Ginny s'adressèrent à Hermione en chuchotants.  
  
-Tu n'as rien oublié? Dit Ginny  
  
-Non je ne crois pas. dit Hermione faisant le tour rapidement de ce qu'elle avait mise dans sa valise.  
  
-dans le sens tu n'as « rien » oublié? Dit Ron avec un clin d'?il  
  
-Oh non! Dit Hermione tout bas en souriant malicieusement. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout y est.  
  
Ils repartirent en direction du Terrier, discutant de l'ensemble de leur été durant le voyage.  
  
Alors! Vous aimez? Moi j'aime beaucoup faire le nouveau personnage d'Hermione en tout cas!!! N'oubliez pas de me faire une rewiews! Merci d'avance! 


End file.
